tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jenna Sommers
Jenna Sommers była ciotką Jeremy'ego i Eleny Gilbert, która stała się ich prawną opiekunką, gdy ich rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. W odcinku The Sun Also Rises została przemieniona w wampira, a później zabita przez Klausa podczas rytuału słońca i księżyca. Jenna była dziewczyną Alarica Saltzmana oraz byłą ukochaną Logana Fella. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|225px|Jenna, Miranda i Grayson 23 maja 2009Jenna urodziła się w 1980 roku w Mystic Falls jako druga córka państwa Sommers. Jej starszą siostrą była Miranda, której najlepszą przyjaciółką była Kelly Donovan. Kelly często nańczyła Jennę, kiedy była mała, natomiast później często się ze sobą bawiły. Jenna uczęszczała do Mystic Falls High School wraz z Masonem Lockwoodem, który był jej przyjacielem. Kiedyś ukradli alkohol od ojca Masona i razem pili na trybunach w szkole. Była zakochana w Loganie Fellu, z którym później była w związku. To właśnie po zerwaniu z nim opuściła miasto. W Mystic Falls pojawiała się tylko okazyjnie, gdy odwiedzała swoją rodzinę. Wiemy także, iż Jenna w młodości miała problemy z narkotykami. W dzień śmierci rodziców Eleny, Jenna była w domu Gilbertów. Wieczorem razem z Graysonem i Mirandą przygotowywała kolacje. Wtedy zadzwoniła Elena, która uciekła na imprezę, nie chcąc spędzić wieczoru z rodziną. Telefon odebrała Jenna. Gilbertówna prosiła, aby ktoś ją odebrał. W tej chwili panna Sommers oddała telefon swojej siostrze. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= W The Night of the Comet Jenna wychodzi z domu na spotkanie z nauczycielem Jeremy'ego panem Tannerem. Mężczyzna narzeka na zachowanie młodego Gilberta i daje do zrozumienia Jennie, że nie uważa jej za najlepszą opiekunkę dla nastolatków. Panna Sommers postanawia porozmawiać z siostrzeńcem. Chłopak ignoruje ciotkę, mimo że ona grozi mu szlabanem. Kiedy Jeremy wychodzi, Jenna postanawiać przeszukać jego pokój. Przyłapuje ją Elena, której żali się, że nie potrafi dać sobie rady z wychowaniem ich. thumb|left|225px|Jenna podczas rozmowy z Loganem W Family Ties Jenna i Elena słuchają wiadomości. Panna Sommers rozpoznaje w prezenterze swoją dawną miłość Logana Fella. Obrzuca go wyzwiskami i mówi Gilbertównie, że przez niego musiała wyjechać z miasta. Na Wieczorze Założycieli w domu Lockwoodów spotyka swojego ex. Cały czas docina Loganowi, lecz ten nieurażony próbuje umówić się z nią na randkę. Panna Sommers ostatecznie się zgadza. W You're Undead to Me Jenna rozmawia z Eleną o Stefanie. Potem wychodzi z Loganem na obiad. Podczas posiłku oboje wspominają stare czasy. Później razem idą odebrać samochód Jenny z Sexy Suds Car Wash. Tam spotykają Elenę, która prosi Fella o przysługę. Mężczyzna w zamian wprasza się na kolację do Gilbertów. W 162 Candles Jenna odbiera Elenę i Jeremy'ego z komisariatu. W domu wraz z siostrzenicą siedzi na kanapie. Obie są zdziwione, że młody Gilbert zaczął się uczyć. W History Repeating Jenna i Jeremy rozmawiają w Mystic Grillu. Podchodzi do nich Alaric Saltzman, który jest nowym nauczycielem chłopaka. Jenna i Alaric przypadają sobie do gustu. Zaczynają rozmawiać o nieudanych związkach. thumb|left|210px|Jenna i Alaric w Grillu Wieczorem mężczyzna odprowadza pannę Sommers do domu. Kobieta nie zaprasza go do środka i idzie do pokoju, gdzie zastaje Jeremy'ego, który znalazł stare zdjęcie jej i Logana. Później ktoś dzwoni do domu. Jenna otwiera drzwi i zastaje w nich znienawidzonego Fella. W The Turning Point Jenna odprawia Logana, który próbuje wprosić się do jej domu. Następnie wchodzi do środka. Elena mówi jej, że Jeremy znowu zaczął rysować. Obie są z tego powodu zadowolone. Elena wychodzi, a panna Sommers zostaje z siostrzeńcem. Chłopak pokazuje jej szkice Johnathana Gilberta. Rozmawiają o jego dzienniku. Potem Jenna idzie do szkoły, gdzie spotyka Elenę i Stefana. Mówi im, że Logan wrócił. Z tłumu wyłania się Fell. Stefan każe dziewczynom gdzieś pójść. Gilbertówna prosi ciotkę, aby nie wpuszczała Logana do domu i nie rozmawiała z nim. Wtedy z sali wychodzi Alaric. Jenna zostaje z nim sam na sam. thumb|225px|Jenna i Alaric na potańcówce W Bloodlines Jenna dzwoni do Eleny. Martwi się o Gilbertównę, która nie wróciła do domu na noc. Następnego dnia Elena pojawia się w domu. Kłócą się. Dziewczyna wyrzuca ciotce, iż nie powiedziała jej, że została adoptowana. W Unpleasantville Jenna jest z Eleną w domu. Przygotowuje się na potańcówkę, na którą zaprosił ją Alaric. Mówi Gilbertównie wszystko, co wie o jej biologicznej matce. Wieczorem idzie na imprezę. Odnajduje w tłumie Saltzmana i podchodzi do niego. Rozmawiają i idą po poncz. W nocy Alaric odprowadza Jennę do domu. Mówi jej, że powinien przestać opowiadać o swojej żonie Isobel i zaprasza ją na randkę. W Children of the Damned Jenna rozmawia w kuchni z Damonem, który pomaga jej przygotować obiad. Po posiłku zostaje z Eleną, która szuka informacji o swoich biologicznych rodzicach. thumb|left|225px|Jenna całuje się z Alaric'em przed Mystic Grill W A Few Good Men Jenna rozmawia z Eleną. Mówi dziewczynie, że jej matka nazywała się Isobel Peterson, choć nie jest pewna czy to jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Znalazła również Trudie Peterson, która mogła być przyjaciółką matki Eleny. Panna Sommers daje przybranej siostrzenicy adres tej kobiety. Później spotyka się z Alaric'em. Pomagają przygotować dekoracje na Loterię Kawalerów. Ric całuje Jennę. Dziewczyna psuje romantyczną chwilę i mówi mu o biologicznej matce Eleny, Isobel, i pokazuje mu jej zdjęcie. Mężczyzna jest zaskoczony, ponieważ uzmysławia sobie, że to jego zmarła żona. Wieczorem w Grillu dziewczyna proponuje Saltzmanowi, aby porozmawiał z Eleną o swojej byłej żonie. Na Loterii Kawalerów Jenna wygrywa Alarica, jednak ten opuszcza Mystic Grill. thumb|right|225px|Damon, Kelly i Jenna w Mystic Grill W There Goes the Neighborhood Jenna spotyka się z Pearl, która chce kupić jeden z budynków w mieście. Później idzie do Mystic Grill, gdzie zauważa Kelly Donovan. Przysiada się do niej i Damona. Razem piją i żartują. Kiedy panna Sommers opuszcza budynek, wpada na Fredericka, który ma zamiar się nią pożywić. Na szczęście Jenna ma werbenę od Eleny. Po powrocie do domu udaje się prosto do swojego pokoju. W Under Control do domu Gilbertów przyjeżdża John Gilbert. Jenna nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, nawet nie stara się być dla niego miła. Cały czas pokazuje mężczyźnie, że nie jest mile widziany w jej domu. Miarka się przelewa, kiedy Gilbert mówi Jeremy’emu, że on i Jenna kiedyś se sobą spali. Dziewczyna wychodzi. Na balu założyciela panna Sommers stoi z Eleną. Podchodzi do nich Alaric. Razem z Jenną idzie na drinka. thumb|left|225px|Jenna przygotowuje Elenę do wyborów Miss Mystic Falls W Miss Mystic Falls John proponuje Jennie, że podwiezie ją i Elenę na wybory miss. Panna Sommers mówi mu, że pojadą z Alaric'em. Przed konkursem robi fryzurę Gilbertównie. Rozmawiają o mamie Eleny. Gdy już wszystko jest gotowe, Jenna wychodzi. Razem z Rickiem czeka na rozpoczęcie konkursu. Dziwi się, kiedy widzi swoją siostrzenicę z Damonem, a nie ze Stefanem. Po zakończeniu wyborów miss Jenna czeka wraz z Johnem na Jeremy’ego, który rozmawia z Anną. thumb|225px|Jenna przyłapuje Katherine i Damona na całowaniu się W Isobel Jenna pojawia się w jednej scenie. Podczas obiadu wychodzi, kiedy John mówi Jeremy'emu, że może z nim porozmawiać o dziewczynach. W Founder's Day Jenna przyłapuje Elenę na całowaniu się z Damonem przed domem i każe jej wejść do środka. Dziewczyna nie wie, że to Katherine Pierce podszywa się pod jej siostrzenicę. }} |-|Sezon 2= Ostatecznie mężczyzna odprowadza Jennę do domu. Mówi jej, że ją kocha, lecz nie może opowiedzieć jej o śmierci Isobel. Do domu wraca Elena, prosi ciotkę, aby opowiedziała jej o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Potem ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Otwiera je Jenna i zastaje w nich biologiczną matkę Eleny. W Know Thy Enemy Jenna dowiaduje się, że wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, iż Isobel żyje. Urażona zamyka się w swoim pokoju, nie próbując wysłuchać swojej siostrzenicy. Siedzi na podłodze i płacze. Kiedy Alaric wchodzi do domu Gilbertów, Jenna schodzi po schodach. Oznajmia mężczyźnie i siostrzenicy, że wyprowadza się do kampusu. Także każe Elenie odebrać czek od Towarzystwa Historycznego. Opuszcza dom. thumb|225px|Jenna i Elena w domu Salvatore'ów W Klaus Jenna dzwoni do Stefana. Mówi mu o wiadomości od Eleny, która kazała jej się nie zbliżać do Alaric'a. Oznajmia mu również, iż jest już w domu. Chłopak każe jej tam zostać i nie spotykać się z Saltzmanem. Do domu Gilbertów przyjeżdża młodszy z braci Salvatore. Jenna wpuszcza go do środka, gdzie jest już Alaric, którego ciało zostało przejęte przez Klausa. Saltzman opowiada pannie Sommers o wampirach i wilkołakach. Dziewczyna już nie wytrzymuje i wyrzuca Alarica z domu. On jednak nie ma zamiaru wyjść, więc Jenna postanawia opuścić dom. Saltzman mówi, że nigdzie nie pójdzie i bierze nóż do ręki. Stefan każe dziewczynie wyjść, a sam ma zamiar zabić Klausa/Alarica. Po wielu prośbach, panna Sommers wychodzi. Salvatore zabiera ją do siebie. Tam spotyka się z Eleną, która przeprasza ją za to, że jej nic nie powiedziała. Jenna mówi, że boi się i zaczyna płakać. Gilbertówna przytula i próbuje uspokoić swoją ciotkę. thumb|left|225px|Jenna celuje z kuszy w Alaric'a W The Last Day Jenna jest w domu braci Salvatore. Trzyma kuszę i celuje w Alaric'a, który mówi jej, że Klaus opuścił jego ciało. Ona, tak jak reszta, mu nie wierzy. Damon każe mężczyźnie to udowodnić. Alaric zaczyna opowiadać o pierwszej nocy spędzonej z panną Sommers, lecz ta nie pozwala mu skończyć i oznajmia wszystkim, iż Ric powrócił. Wtedy mężczyzna mówi, że rytuał odbędzie się dzisiejszej nocy. Elijah, Elena, Alaric, Stefan i Jenna rozmawiają. Gilbertówna thumb|225px|Ostatni pocałunek Jenny i Alaric'a postanawia pójść do Damona, który jest nieobecny podczas rozmowy. Kiedy Elena zaczyna krzyczeć, na ratunek jej rusza Stefan, a za nim Alaric i Jenna. Kiedy panna Sommers wchodzi do pokoju, widzi młodszego Salvatore'a przebitego kołkiem. Saltzman każe jej przynieść worek z krwią. Dziewczyna robi to. Później wszyscy są w jednym pokoju i patrzą na Stefana, pijącego krew. Chłopak dziękuje Jennie. Później razem z Alaric'em panna Sommers opuszcza pokój. Na korytarzu mężczyzna mówi, że starał się ochronić ją przed tym wszystkim. Potem całują się. W The Sun Also Rises Jenna siedzi na ziemi w kamieniołomie i trzyma się za głowę. Roztrzęsiona zostaje znaleziona przez Elenę, której opowiada wszystko, co się wydarzyło. thumb|left|225px|Jenna odkrywa, że stała się wampirem Potem dziewczyna odkrywa, że stała się wampirem, wtedy przychodzi czarownica Greta Martin i zamyka Elenę w ognistym kręgu, a później karmi pannę Sommers swoją krwią, co dopełnia przemianę. Wampirzyca zostaje uwięziona w ten sam sposób jak Gilbertówna. Jenna rozmawia z Eleną, która mówi jej, że może wyłączyć swoje człowieczeństwo. Wtedy ich uwagę zwraca prowadzona kobieta-wilkołak - Jules. Zaraz potem przybywa Klaus Mikaelson, który zabija wilkołaczycę na, co patrzą dwie pozostałe dziewczyny. Obie są tym wstrząśnięte. Jenna zwierza się Elenie ze swoich myśli w dniu, kiedy miała zostać jej opiekunką prawną. thumb|225px|Klaus zabija Jennę Potem panna Sommers dodaje, że ich zawiodła. Elena stara się przekonać ją, iż jest to nieprawda. Mówi swojej ciotce, że powinna użyć swoich wampirzych zdolności do ucieczki. Ta obiecuje jej, że to zrobi. Kiedy Klaus zamierza zabić Jennę, zjawia się Stefan. Pierwotny biegnie do niego z wampirzą szybkością. Jenna i Elena nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Gilbertówna oznajmia ciotce, że może usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają. Mówi siostrzenicy, że Salvatore chce zająć jej miejsce. Jednak okazuje się, że Mikaelson nie zgadza się na tę zamianę. Na oczach wszystkich skręca kark Stefanowi i oznajmia, że przyszedł czas na pannę Sommers. Kiedy tylko zniknęło ogniste koło, Jenna z wampirzą prędkością podbiegła do Grety i ugryzła ją w szyję. Klaus odciąga ją od czarownicy i zabija, wbijając jej kołek w serce. }} |-|Sezon 3= W Ghost World Anna mówi, że niektóre nadnaturalne istoty znajdują spokój po ich śmierci. Jenna nie pojawia się w Mystic Falls jako duch, więc może udało jej się odnaleźć spokój W The Ties That Bind Elena przyłapuje Alaric'a na całowaniu się z Meredith. Saltzman martwił się o to, co pomyśli o tym Gilbertówna, lecz Elena powiedziała mu, że powinien pójść do przodu i zapomnieć o Jennie. W Do Not Go Gentle Esther mówi Elenie, że Jenna nie jest tam, gdzie ona była. Nawet kiedy została przemieniona w wampira, pozostała czysta i udało jej się znaleźć pokój. thumb|left|225px|Jenna we wspomnieniach Eleny W The Departed retrospekcje pokazują Jennę, odwiedzającą swoją siostrę w dniu, w którym razem ze swoim mężem zginęła w wypadku. Panna Sommers jest w domu, kiedy Elena wychodzi, a podczas nakrywania do kolacji odbiera telefon od Eleny, która prosi, aby odebrano ją z ogniska. Jenna daje telefon Mirandzie. Gdy rodzice Eleny opuszczają dom, Jenna widzi ich po raz ostatni żywych. |-|Sezon 4= W Memorial Jenna została wymieniona przez Elenę i Jeremy'ego podczas wspomnień o zmarłych członkach rodziny i przyjaciołach. W O Come, All Ye Faithful Elenia mówiła, że Jenna używała jemioły, żeby pocałować się z Loganem Fellem. W Into the Wild Caroline przypomina Klausowi, który został uwięziony w domu Gilbertów, że kiedyś tu mieszkała Jenna. W Stand By Me Elena postanowiła podpalić swój dom, bo był pełen wspomnień o zmarłych członkach jej rodziny, między innymi o Jennie. |-|Sezon 5= W 500 Years of Solitude Jenna pojawia się przy Katherine, gdy ta miała halucynacje. Przypomina byłej wampirzycy, że kiedyś zauroczyła ją, aby zraniła się nożem. Potem wbija go w brzuch panny Pierce. Wygląd zewnętrzny Była bardzo ładną kobietą o blond włosach i szczupłej sylwetce. Osobowość Jenna była bardzo odważną, wesołą kobietą pełną dobroci. Po śmierci siostry i szwagra zaopiekowała się Eleną i Jeremym najlepiej jak mogła i często udzielała im wsparcia. Nie miała problemów ze związkiem Eleny i Stefana oraz później Jeremiego i Anny. Głęboko zależało jej na szczęściu siostrzeńca i siostrzenicy. Bardzo chciała, by szybko otrząsnęli się po śmierci rodziców. W ostatnich chwilach życia chciała zabić czarownicę Gretę, aby chronić Elenę przed śmiercią. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel (odcinek)'' *''Founder's Day'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus (odcinek)'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Sezon 3 *''The Departed'' (retrospekcje) Sezon 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' (halucynacje) Sezon 8 *"I Was Feeling Epic" (Duch)}} Relacje |-|Rodzina= Elena Gilbert Ich relacje były bardzo dobre. Nawet przed śmiercią rodziców Eleny przyjaźniły się. Zwierzały się sobie. Ich relacje odrobinę pogorszyły się, kiedy Elena dowiedziała się, że została adoptowana, a Jenna nie powiedziała jej o tym. Później panna Sommers starała się odnaleźć matkę Eleny. Ich kontakt znowu uległ pogorszeniu, kiedy Jenna dowiedziała się, że Isobel żyje, a Elena ją okłamuje. Wyprowadziła się wtedy z domu. Przed śmiercią dziewczyna starała się uratować przybraną siostrzenicę, próbując zabić Gretę podczas rytuału słońca i księżyca. Jeremy Gilbert Ich relacje nie były tak dobre jak Jenny i Eleny. Nigdy nie byli dla siebie bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Chłopak ignorował ciotkę, kiedy brał narkotyki. Później ich stosunek do siebie trochę się poprawił. |-|Partnerzy= Alaric Saltzman Poznali się w Mystic Grillu. Od razu przypadli sobie do gustu. Później zostali parą. Alaric często nocował u Jenny. Ich relacje popsuły się, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła domyślać się, że Ric coś przed nią ukrywa. a kiedy dowiedziała się, że Isobel, żona jej chłopaka, żyje obraziła się na niego. Logan Fell Dawniej Jenna umawiała się z nim, lecz po ich rozstaniu wyjechała z miasta, aby nie mieć z nim żadnego kontaktu. Udało jej się go unikać do czasu, kiedy zamieszkała z Eleną i Jeremy'm po śmierci swojej siostry. Mężczyzna próbował naprawić ich relacje, jednak Jenna była innego zdania. Często wyzywała go, a podczas rozmów docinała mu. Raz udało im się umówić na randkę. Wspominali na niej stare czasy. Jednak później dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty go już więcej widzieć. Ciekawostki *Jenna Sommers jest wykreowana na postaci książkowej ciotki Judith Maxwell. *Kiedy uczęszczała do Mystic Falls High School, chodziła razem z Masonem Lockwoodem, Johnem Gilbertem i Loganem Fellem do jednej klasy. Z tej grupy Jenna przyjaźniła się tylko z Masonem. *Jej pierwszą miłością był Logan Fell. *Kiedy Jenna przemieniła się w wampira, wypiła krew czarownicy, nie człowieka. *Była ostatnią osobą, która dowiedziała się o wampirach. *Po śmierci swojej siostry, bierze pod opiekę Elenę i Jeremy'ego i zamieszkuje w domu Gilbertów. *Sara Canning (Jenna) jest tylko o kilka miesięcy starsza od Niny Dobrev (Elena) i Stevena R. McQueena (Jeremy). *Jenna i Isobel Saltzman były miłościami Alarica i obie zostały zabite (choć ta druga nie bezpośrednio) przez Klausa. *Brała kiedyś narkotyki. Galeria 65543.jpeg 65550.jpeg 65544.jpeg Tvd600.jpg jee.gif jenna5x11.png Tumblr m5m7tfnLg41ro9qzco1 500.gif Tumblr lme6x6jSCI1qjvbifo1 500.gif Tumblr ljxh6bplR91qd7jzfo1 500.png Tumblr lj1crgEOUY1qedzelo1 500.png Sara-Jenna-Vampire-Diaries 320.jpg Sara-Canning-session-jenna-sommers-14569705-430-260.jpg Sara-Canning-Jenna-jenna-sommers-17961049-466-700.jpg Jennasommers.png Plik:215VampireDiaries0929.png 250px-JS.PNG 322VampireDiaries0017.png Kategoria:Rodzina Sommers Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie